


Crossroads

by Music_compass



Series: Pokemon Fanfics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_compass/pseuds/Music_compass
Summary: What will happen? What will go down? Something, that's for sure. Kyouhei's stuck in the middle of some crazy business.





	1. Chapter One: Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? What will go down? Something, that's for sure. Kyouhei's stuck in the middle of some crazy business.

“Oi! Over here!” The blonde-haired teen who was standing in front of the ferris wheel waved to the running two. His smile slowly dropped as soon as the trainer paused and landed in front of the undercover idol, bending over to catch his tired breath. “Why’s _she_ here?” Tetsu pointed to the pink-haired maiden next to the panting Kyouhei, who was clearly annoyed that she came along. The brunette stood up straight and chuckled as much as humanly possible with his current condition.

“She’s just here ‘cause she didn’t want to leave me with you.” He stretched and sighed. Ruri glared at her counterpart, and pursed her lips in suspicion. Kyouhei sighed, trying to break the tension between the two before it got worse, and stepped a small bit forward, towards the enterance. “P-Please, let's just—“

“No way I’m ending up in anywhere with _him_!” The female idol pouted, throwing her hand down at her sides and bending her wrists while locked in tight fists. “Can’t we go somewhere else, Kyou?” The younger male fidgeted with the hair on the right side of his face as he leaned his head down towards the concrete pathway. “I’m sorry...”

Tetsu lifted the actor’s fallen face with the fingerpads of his middle and ring finger of his left hand, and smirked. “Don’t be.” Ruri puffed up her cheeks. “Fine, I’m going in the ferris wheel with you guys!” She exclaimed. “I can’t let you do this to him, Ten—Tetsu!”The green tipped hair of the older male shifted in the light wind before sighing.

“Darn.” He shrugged with a smug look on his face. “Guess I can get along with you this once, Ruri. Let’s go.” He grabbed a firm hold of Kyouhei’s hand and ran in, with Ruri holding onto the middle teen’s unoccupied hand. The quietness of said teen went unnoticed, as well as his beet-red face. His breathing was shallow, and his short shoulders were raised high.

 _Ah_ , _will I make it till the end of today?_ He thought as he was dragged into the Pokéball-modeled metal room with the two idols.

His heartrate slowed a bit down as he looked at the view below the moderately-speeded cart. It was beautiful. The city lights illuminating the evening sky... Only to be messed up with the bickering of the two in the back. Kyouhei attempted to get their words out of his mind, but, the argument was too loud for him to concentrate on his own thoughts.

Then, at the most awful timing, the cart stopped. The trio was stuck at the very top of the wheel, with the youngest teen trembling at how far up they were. He turned to the still shouting two, and desperately tried to stop them, but his voice wouldn’t ring out over their voices. That is, until, he got more frustrated than scared.

“Ruri, Tetsu!” He shouted, and covered his mouth. It was clear that he was panicking, but, the older male caught up quicker than his counterpart, and pulled the latter closer. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” He cooed, in surprisingly a softer voice than what he already had. He could feel Kyouhei’s frantic pulse against his own, and squeezed tighter, as Ruri crossed her arms.“Tetsu!” She shrieked, and pouted again. “Come on! You can’t have him for yourself!”

“Why not?” The male idol sassily returned the remark. “You can’t either, if I can’t.” “Guys...” Kyouhei gently pushed away from Tetsu and backed himself up against the window, which scared himself a bit. “Please, I’m just a kid.” He sounded like he was whining, with a bit of worry laced into his voice. “I don’t want to ruin your reputation, _especially_ Tetsu’s.” He sighed and stood up straight. “Are you sure you’re okay with your choice being me?” He lowered his head back down, tilting it to the right a bit.

Silence broke out through the three, and a lot of thinking was being done, but only for the words that would escape their mouths. They both knew that their choice was Kyouhei, whether their managers and bosses like it or not. But their word pool could make things deadly and explosive. Tetsu was the first to talk. The first to let their words echo out into the tightly spaced room.

"Don't let this bother you." He whispered, and motioned toward Ruri. "Of course I'm willing to take a chance for you." Kyouhei's head tilted up a small bit. The peach-haired teen smiled and nodded, affirming the blonde's statement. "I don't care if they rule me out for it." She said in her usual, peppy tone. "And, if I didn't like you, I'd be happy for Tetsu's bravery."

Kyouhei's head wouldn't meet their eyes just yet. His stomach dropped. His mind immediately travelled to Hyuu.  _Why is that...?_ He can't get his rival's image out of his mind, and it made him feel sick. His mouth moved on his own.

 

"But, there's Hyuu."

 

He tensed up at his own weakness. He internally face palmed and sighed. But, the two idols thought about it, making Kyouhei a bit worried. 

 _I don't even like him... Do I?_ He asked himself, but, thinking of Hyuu made him embarrassed for some reason.

"Then, we have a solution." Ruri started, her hands on her hips determinedly. "Tomorrow, you'll have a date with me. The day after that, you'll have a date with this idiot--"

"I'm not an idiot!" Tetsu argued.

"Shut up. The day after that... You'll have a date with Hyuu. Then, you have the week's end to figure out who you like most."

The trainer gulped. What was he to do in this situation, anyway? He rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed, nervous. "Okay." He muttered, knowing that he had no better idea, and he would be forced to do this anyway. Suddenly, the cart was down to level, and it was their turn to get off. As soon as the door opened, he left dramatically, with a bit of a pained smile. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, then." 

When he was out of vicinity of the attraction, he flew off the the farthest place imaginable at the current moment--Reversal Mountain. He pet his Togekiss sweetly, and placed it back into it's Pokéball. Then comes the break. He absolutely shattered in a matter of seconds, sending his weeping cries over the middle of the mountain. It was quiet, but it echoed far enough. Enough for someone to hear. That someone that Kyouhei wanted to see the least at that current moment. 

When that someone came up to the crying figure, he was already on the ground, hugging his knees and burying his face in them. "Kyouhei?" The teen asked, bending down next to the younger trainer. "I knew it was you... What's gotten into you?" 

Kyouhei abruptly scooted away and stood up, brushing himself off. "Sorry." He sniffled, and wiped his tears off. "It isn't very manly of me to cry." He laughed a bit. "No problem." The older teen shrugged and stood up. "But, what happened? Did you Pokémon get stolen? Did Team Plasma hurt someone you love? Did they--"

"No, it's nothing that serious." Kyouhei looked away. "I'm stuck, Hyuu." He started to his friend, and began telling him about the situation with the two idols, and the upcoming date with them... But never told him about the date with Hyuu himself. Eventually, they ended up walking to the base of the mountain together, without ever mentioning the third date's name. The morning-star-haired male caught into this.

"So, who's the third person, though?" He asked, shifting his feet a bit. Kyouhei sighed and averted his gaze. "You know them the most." Hyun broke into a fit of small laughter. "Is it yourself?"

The younger rolled his eyes and chuckled. "No, they're the closest to you."

"My sister?"

"No!" The two proceeded in their laughing fit. "You'll find out." Hyuu pouted playfully. "At least tell me how the other dates go, alright?" Kyouhei nodded, smiling genuinely this time, as the cold breeze flew around their heads. The day was almost up anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, just why did I do this


	2. What To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will be going on this chapter? Nothing exciting because why not I suck at writing guh this was so rushed
> 
> Also, yes, Touya is the brother of Kyouhei for like basically everything I write idk why but yes

He was nervous, of course, but he was ready. He just wanted this to be over, though. His stomach turned, and he ran towards Ruri, who was already standing by the attraction doors. She smiled and darted in the direction opposite of her date, and glomped him, tightly. "Did I keep you waiting?" Kyouhei asked, and picked up his date's hat, which dropped off her head with the impact. "Not at all, I'm just happy to see you!"

 _Maybe this'll be fine._ He thought, and smiled. "Me too."

.  .  .

"The date wasn't at all bad." He started, explaining to Hyuu his day, which, the latter was in the middle of training, but always had time to talk to his friend. "We had fun. We got Casteliacones after, and we didn't get all silent or gloomy, it wasn't a chore to listen to her." He babbled on and on about the day, while Hyuu listened and smiled, but, a bit of a pained expression, barely noticeable. He nodded constantly and hummed, affirming. It was never boring with Kyouhei, which, the older got used to his shenanigans and his constant calling on his Xtransceiver. He always had stories to tell, which, was obvious, knowing that he travelled, but, never like this. 

It was soon that Hyuu fell in love with his rival's tales and personality, and thought of him more than just friends. Yet, that burden of keeping secrets to himself wasn't a good habit to have. He can't keep it in forever. But, it's better to let the breeze pass by, _isn't it?_ It was clear that he liked Kyouhei, sure, but, the society wouldn't accept the fact that he likes his best friend that's a  _male_. His heart always sank whenever he was near him, for that reason. He just accepted that he couldn't have what was missing in his life. 

.  .  .

The second date was similar to the first. Kyouhei rambled about Tetsu's inability to make jokes, and that made him laugh way too many times. Hyuu was subject to being told those jokes by his crush, and suffered the ache in his chest, but laughed at the idiocy of the jests. 

"Can't wait until tomorrow!" The actor beamed but, smiled the same smile that Hyuu would whenever one of the two would hang up. It was a split second, but, the latter noticed it. His eyes widened for a bit, and ripped the Xtransceiver off his left wrist. He slammed it in his bag before running home. He was tired of this feeling of hope and regret. The weight finally got to him.

He eventually landed back at his place, and stormed upstairs, the steps creaking, echoing his weak emotional barrier, but mirroring the fact that he was basically breaking at this point. He practically body slammed his bed and quickly fell asleep, though, it was like he forced himself. 

* * *

He woke up tired, to the sound of rain and his calling device ringing in his sack. "Already? What time is it?" He asked himself and lazily pulled it out, answering it with a voice of slight annoyance. "What's up?"

Kyouhei averted his gaze for a bit, and was turning into a practical strawberry. "Well..." He gulped and rambled his phrases. "WillyoupleasegooutwithmeinNimbasaCity'sferriswheel?" 

Hyuu didn't believe it. He wanted to, but he didn't. "Wait for me, it won't be long." He quickly responded, and hung up. He packed his umbrella, his bag, jacket, and an extra potion.  _Was this truly happening?_ Yes, it was. He stumbled down the stairs and flew off on his Unfezant. He was celebrating internally, but felt like the rain was a bad omen. "Don't care." He whispered to himself as he landed in front of Nimbasa's Pokémon center. He basically sprinted, which was dangerous in the rain, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything besides the date at this point. Luckily, Kyouhei wasn't dressed up either. But, he was abruptly hugged by his rival.

"You have no idea how happy I am." Hyuu sighed. Kyouhei started laughing. "Why do you have an unopened umbrella at your side?" He snorted. It wasn't that much rain, but it wasn't little enough to go by without an umbrella. The navy-haired male shrunk. The younger male pulled the older trainer into the cart, happily. Both of them were soaking wet, and laughing. 

Soon after the tickles in their throats stopped, Hyuu noticed that Kyouhei was frozen, probably due to the highness of the cart. The oddly fashioned male leaned over the latter shoulder, and made a bit of a side-hugging motion. "You alright over there?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes..." The brown-haired male responded, chuckling uneasily. "Just a bit... On edge..." "Why's that?" Hyuu asked, not taking his eyes off of his friend. "Just something that happened earlier this week made me a bit wary of heights..."

Hyuu thought of something that might take his friend's mind off of his anxiety, so, he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He leaned in, slid off the brunette's visor, and kissed him softly. When the atmosphere grew dry and out of the lovey stage, the older placed the visor back into the actor's hair, and turned away, looking back at the grey scenery. "Sorry," Hyuu started. "I'm not good with reading situations." He chuckled. 

Kyouhei attempted to process what the actual heck just happened. He was kissed by his best friend, and was apologized to at the same moment in time. He shook his head and stared at Hyuu with widened eyes. When he tried to speak, Hyuu blocked his mind from reaching any thoughts. 

"I never was. So, sorry, if you expected something else that didn't feel rushed." The older lowered his head and rubbed his right arm. Kyouhei attempted to say something again, but was cut off with a quick goodbye, and Hyuu leaving the cart. 

 _I messed up._ The two thought, simultaneously.

By the end of the day, Kyouhei was disgusted with himself, and felt ashamed for not stopping Hyuu. But, he didn't even know what his feelings were for him. He couldn't tell if he despised him or liked him back. What he could tell was, though, was that he needed serious help with his situation. Someone who knew what it felt like to be in his spot. He just didn't know where to find said person--Xtransceiver. 

.  .  .

His hands trembled with fear as he reached home, holding his calling device. "What if he hates me?" He asked. "No way!" The device said with an enthusiastic tone. "You just needed to say something. Tell you what, I'll meet up with you tomorrow, so we can discuss this before your time is up, alright?" 

Kyouhei nodded. "Okay." Unluckily for him, tomorrow would come too soon. He couldn't sleep, even after he hung up, he didn't feel tired. Just heavy. Every regret he had would pile up inside his head, but he was determined to rest. Fortunately he did sleep, but, it was for about an hour. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't. He wondered if this was how Hyuu felt the day before.

He stumbled down the stairs and grabbed a snack to eat before he left for his meet up at Nimbasa for what was the fourth time that week. The saltiness of said snack reflected how much he didn't want to meet with this someone, but he figured that it would be the best choice. He groaned. "Better get dressed." Or not. He was so tired to the point that he just gave up and the only thing he changed was his pants. He changed into shorts, but just wore his jacket over his pajama shirt... But forgot to zip it. Or he just didn't want to.

He flew back to Nimbasa City on his beloved Togekiss, and walked lazily over to the ferris wheel attraction, and he saw exactly what he wanted to avoid. "Now, now, I've said that I'd spent time with my brother, so, please, settle down!" Touya smiled and made a motion to stop the surrounding people from crowding him. When he noticed Kyouhei, he motioned for him to come closer, and soon enough, the others left. "Sorry, Kyou!" He laughed. "I honestly didn't expect that, really."

The younger brother rolled his eyes. "Sure." He was tired enough, now, he was annoyed. "Let's just get this over with..." He sighed and walked into the attraction, the champion of Unova following. When the cart took a full turn, they still weren't speaking, until, Touya remembered why he asked Kyouhei to meet up with him. The older cleared his throat. "So," He began, "You feel like you're stuck." He stated, and shifted towards his brother, who was staring out the window, despite his slight fear. "But why?"

Kyouhei froze his breath and tensed up. He managed to sigh, but kept a stiff stance. "I... I like more than one person, you know that, but--" "Who do you like more?" Touya adjusted his hat and interrupting his brother. "What?" 

The champion shook his head. "Let me rephrase." He paused, thinking. "Who did you fall in love with last?" "... Hyuu." The fluffy-haired brother responded rather quickly, but it was clear that he put in some thought before responding. "When did that happen?" Touya asked.

The shorter brunette thought for a bit.  _When_ did _he fall in love with Hyuu?_ He searched back in his memory a long while back. Nothing.  _Maybe it was recently._ And it was. He realized his feelings during the date, maybe even during the day when he accepted the challenge. His mind moved on it's own and made his mouth let out a statement accordingly. His mind knew, but not his heart.

"Just yesterday." He responded with slight test, but grew more confident as the milliseconds passed. "So, pick him." Touya suggested with a gentle grin. "As I've said before, if you fall in love with more than one person, you should pick the last one you fell in love with." 

"Why's that?" Kyouhei asked, knowing his brother has said that before, but he never did know why. "I've never told you?" The champion asked, the younger shook his head. "Well, that's because..." He paused, trying to remember why he said such a thing. "If you truly loved the first, you wouldn't fall for the others."

Kyouhei's heart sped up, and fell silent for a moment. "Right." He smiled. "Thanks, Touya." The older kissed the top of the younger's head. "Welcome, now, go get him." He said as Kyouhei stepped off. "You know that you can only ride if you have another person with you, right?" Touya laughed and shrugged it off. "It's alright, just, tell him, okay?"

Kyouhei nodded, and ran off back to Aspertia City, which was not a good idea. He did warn Hyuu that he was going back, though. Luckily, the person he wanted to meet was where he expected.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hand cramps


	3. Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of it all, what will happen? It's obvious, but, it'll be cheesy.

"I'm in my house, should be easy to find me, right?" The spiky-haired male laughed while sitting at his dining table. "I'm having tea, you should come in if you want some." Kyouhei tried to laugh through his panting. "I'll take up on that." 

Without hesitation, the two hung up, but, Hyuu grabbed his jacket and ran outside into the brisk world, where he spotted a running figure coming his way. He ran towards it, and glomped him the same way that Ruri did. "Sorry." He apologized again and helped the fallen figure up. "Why're you here, though? And why'd you run?" 

Kyouhei laughed in a pained voice. "Well, I wanted to tell you something and I couldn't wait." He turned around to see the beautiful scenery of his home, and fixed his eyes back on Hyuu. "I didn't think about flying here. No way I could, I had things to tell you." Hyuu looked at his rival with a confused face. "Like what?" 

The tired male sighed before telling.

 

"I choose you." 

 

Hyuu was speechless, sure, but, that wasn't all. "I wanted to tell you so badly, I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I was blind for a bit, my own logical thinking blocked out what my heart wanted. I'm sorry if you changed your--" Hyuu interrupted with a kiss. "Did I read the mood properly this time?" He asked, surprising Kyouhei. "Y-Yes." He stuttered, a vibrant blush grew on his cheeks and met up at his nose. "Too much, maybe." 

The two embraced each other tightly, which gained the attention of the neighboring population, who clapped for the two. "Now, tell me why you're wearing a pajama shirt with normal pants." Hyuu raised a brow.

* * *

The two spent their time just walking with each other, around the most beautiful places in Unova. They chatted for a bit, smiling along the way. They thought about the same things, and even jinxed each other multiple times. It was a nice change of pace, for once. After everything that had happened so far, and what was to come... Being with each other was the best thing of it all. Between every single thought was the line "I love you" and, they never failed to say it, even at the most awkward times. Whatever they were doing, they always knew that they loved each other, and that was all they needed. They would proceed to continue their journey together, hand in hand, and protect each other from what they expected to be the worst of moments.

.  .  .

Touya stared out the window of the cart, and smiled, feeling that everything went well, and that a weight had even been lifted from himself. "Now, I wonder if it'll work on N." He whispered to himself, and sighed. "I hope so, he's a cute dork." He shook his head. "Either way, good job, Kyou."

A few moments after he stepped out of the cart, he noticed that the sky was completely clear, and the cold day turned warm. He smiled. "It would be dumb to be gloomy now, wouldn't it?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this took like 5 hours to write, that's why it's so horrible why did I do this


End file.
